A major focus of research in the RMTSC laboratories is the use of specific molecular probes to delineate cellular composition and function in chemosensory systems. The major function of this core is to facilitate research of the participating investigators which relies on anatomically oriented methods to probe the organization, development or function of chemosensory epithelia or neural centers primarily involved in processing chemosensory information. The Core functions are encompassed by 3 specific Aims: 1. Support &Development of advanced histoiogical techniques 2. Confocal and Electron Microscopy 3. Quantitative Analysis and Visualization of Complex Anatomical Data Sets. Although each of the RMTSC laboratories utilizes anatomical techniques as a part of their overall research program, not all laboratories have equal access or experience in using advanced methodologies such as dual-labeling, functional imaging and electron microscopy. This Core facilitates sharing of expertise among the laboratories and makes available to all, specialized facilities available only at one of the participating Universities. Not only will the Core serve the local RMTSC investigators, but it will also serve as a resource for other chemosensory researchers especially in regards to development of software for mapping chemosensory representation in the brain.